


I love you 3000

by red_feb02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_feb02/pseuds/red_feb02
Summary: 3000可以是倍數，可以是次方，不變的是I love you，I do really love you
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	I love you 3000

「一廳即將開演，請儘速入場。」工作人員善意的提醒，落入金道英耳裡只覺得煩躁加倍，連滑手機的興致都沒有，眼睛緊盯著大廳電梯口，從每一次的開門尋找徐煐淏的身影。  
前陣子徐煐淏說春假要獻給他，他們說好一起看復仇者聯盟，結果徐煐淏不幸被公事拖延一些日子，等到踏上旅程的時候都快下檔了。金道英盤算著飛機的時間訂了票，還是標榜像家一般舒適的情侶電影座，原本寬裕的約會行程被美國連日暴雨造成的班機延誤壓縮，抵達仁川機場時他們都懷疑趕不趕得上電影。  
來不及的話你先看吧，徐煐淏在行李轉盤前傳訊息給他。知道不是對方的錯，金道英還是忍不住生悶氣，為了一起看部電影他避了滿山滿谷的劇透，還在Instagram Story上傳自己兇狠地說著不准劇透的影片，怎麼能叫他自己看？他想，徐煐淏來不及的話他也不看了，從此不看這部了。  
慶幸在開演前五分鐘，那人拖著行李箱出現在電影院，倆人匆忙地換了爆米花和可樂，躡手躡腳地在黑暗中尋找座位，終於在片頭結束前坐定。  
昏暗的空間配上柔軟的沙發，以及一個沒適應時差的人，換來金道英左肩的沉重。三個小時長的電影，徐煐淏睡去三分之一，金道英沒有喚醒他，遠距離戀愛讓花錢進電影院睡覺這種浪費的事都變得珍貴。  
電影尾聲過於悲淒，金道英看戲容易代入感情，徐煐淏牽上他的手，讓他哭得更厲害。散場時燈一亮，徐煐淏看著他紅紅的雙眼說心疼，金道英一句「床上弄哭我就不會心疼」讓徐煐淏擺手，無法反駁。  
他們帶著一個大行李箱不好行動，便坐車回金道英租屋處，順便叫了點外賣。入夜的首爾等同於徐煐淏生理時鐘的早晨，金道英隔天沒有課，滿足了食慾的成年男子們便追求著其他慾望。  
睡了大半場電影的徐煐淏倒也沒漏掉最重要的地方，床笫之際金道英聽見他說I love you 3000。  
I love you 3001.  
金道英回應時附帶一個吻。多出的那一些是金道英的宣言，想讓對方知道，他願意為他付出更多的愛。


End file.
